User blog:Drakan95/Bear Grylls vs Yogi Bear. Epic Rap Battles: Cartoons vs History
RAWWWWRRR!!!!!!! Oh well, that wasn't my best bear roar ever! ;-; Anyways, welcome back to another Cartoons vs History bout, and as always I'm really glad that I see many of my friends and readers checking my battles and sharing their opinions on them. In this bear fight, we have my good friend Legion, guest staring as Bear Grylls, mostly because he has his autobiography, he's a big fan of him and it's my pleasure to have my good ol' pal to be apart of this series. You can also check his 2 amazing rap series down below. Before we start, I would love to say HUGE thanks to my 2 homies: Leandro for making the cover, the title cards and the endslate and Joe who came up some help at changing some lines. Also thanks to Bre and Night who served as the proofreaders. British adventurer who's widely known for his television series Man vs. Wild, Bear Grylls, and the family cartoon character from The Yogi Bear Show, Yogi Bear, battle against each other to see who's the most adventurous bear ''who's eating something he's ought not. Bear Grylls Background: ''Deep Jungle Yogi Bear Background: Jellystone Park Beat: Take On The World Battle BEGIN! 'Bear Grylls' (0:30) Welcome! Now I'll show you how to win a bear fight Of Crosthwaite stops you, but I n-Everest spittin' bytes! Survivor in alps and infernos! Up to you how far we go, I'm a Hanna Barbera sideline's Worst Case Scenario You spit rotten piss like even I couldn't choke down! When my ride sinks, I kick out of it, you just drowned Stick to baseball, Yogi Berra, because you aren't game I did and am alpha! Can hold up in MAN VERSUS TAME! 'Yogi Bear' (0:51) Hello, Mr Faker, sir, you're a glorified park ranger, sir I've seen your capers, I hope that pee has good flavour, sir I'm the rascal of the pack, hatching plans to grab some assets And then I'll snatch the win, just like its a pic-a-nic basket Loosen up with some Yogi, I'll call up Huck if you try to muck And we'll hunt this desert island shmuck till he has to give up I'm Magic on the Mike, you're babysitting Zoolander I got the cold flow like the North Sea, but bring the heat like the Savannah 'Bear Grylls' (1:12) I'll be hitting Winnie the Pooh harder than my Savannah fall Want to Marma-Duke it out, I'm your Huckleberry, walking tall Through Mud, Sweat and Tears, now spit lyrical avalanches Like Smith, got a Ranger of options around your advances And while you're looking for a channel 4 your mischief I'll Shara my Special Forces training as Scouts Chief The summit of this rapping, put the Queen to number two When I pick-a-nick the win, you'll have more than a Boo-boo! 'Yogi Bear' (1:34) I've hit the highest pinnacle of lyrical miracles and I'm cynical About the reality of your serial, clinically criminal and predictable I'm Running Wild in Jellystone, while you're chugging on your urine A reckless parent doesn't want his son to survive being born Me and my nephew will get through to Baloo and give a scare Because when I spit, I go harder than this average Bear 'Boo-Boo Bear:' (1:50) What do we do now? 'Yogi Bear' (1:51) Let's go-go-go win this bout This Grylled Bear has an 'enema' he wants to give his cub scouts! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? EPIC RAP BATTLES: CART-''' (A roar can be heard.) '''RAWWWWWWWWWR!!!!!! '-OONS VS HISTORY!!!' Poll Who won? Bear Grylls Yogi Bear Hint for the next battle Check both of Legion's series! Check this out, too! Category:Blog posts